


The Challenge and The Consequence Part 1 and 2

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you challenge, be prepared for the consequences,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge and The Consequence Part 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2011

                                                                    THE CHALLENGE

 _“Hold on tight, you know he’s a little bit dangerous_                                              
_The eyes of a lover that hit like heat_   
                                                                              _You know he’s a little bit dangerous.”_   _©P.Gessle_

  
You have to understand one thing about Brian. He does everything at full throttle. The way he works, the way he fucks, the way he lives are driven by a single premise. Live for today. I have no doubt his irrational neurosis about turning thirty and aging in general crisscrossed the wires in his brain. Any joke or sarcasm about physical prowess, _his_ physical prowess in particular, can trigger a sexual power surge with enough force to bring Liberty Avenue to its knees, literally and figuratively.

So he was less than thrilled when I informed him, after one too many margaritas—definitely _not_ my drink—that the relationship between age and declining sexuality in men had been scientifically proven and that he too, would start to feel the effects. With his fucked-up thinking, I probably shouldn’t have added _soon_ or pointed out that I was still in my prime.

I don’t know why I did it. Sometimes I just push his buttons to see how far I can go, how far he’ll _let_ me go. But considering the situation, someone with a 1500 SAT score should have been smart enough to shut up. I wasn’t.

Hazel eyes stared me down until I blinked. Did I also mention he hates to lose? He lit a cigarette and puffed out a perfect smoke ring. “I don’t have to remind you, Sunshine, what I’m capable of.”

His voice ghosted across my skin with enough controlled menace to make my goosebumps have goosebumps. He should patent it. No, he didn’t have to remind me. I knew too well. He could be extremely inventive with exquisite torment. Icicles of expectation—or was it foreboding?—raced down my spine.

Even though I was treading on shaky ground, I tried to sound nonchalant. “Of course not. I know you, remember?”

His expression didn’t give a hint what he was thinking. I wanted him to say something, anything. But of course, he didn’t. I grew more nervous with every second. Brian’s prolonged silences were never good. Fuck! I never should have started this. It was dangerous to tease a wild animal, and Brian could be more dangerous than a mountain lion.                                             

 _“Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_   
                                                                           _B_ _ut that’s all right, because I like the way it hurts.”_ _©Eminem_  
                                                                         
                                                                                                           * * *

Justin had been baiting me all night. With a shit-eating grin on his not-so-innocent face, the twat thought he had the upper hand with his freaky encyclopedic wealth-of-knowledge remark.

I enjoyed watching him squirm. But even as I conjured up a suitable punishment, I couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. Some people possess special abilities. One of Justin’s many talents is giving head. The way his tongue and throat work together is poetry in motion. He sucks cock the way a hummingbird sucks nectar. If Babylon had a King of Cocksuckers contest, they should just give him the crown and tell the rest of the queers not to bother.

Shit! I don’t know what annoyed me more, his smug attitude or my lack of discipline. But Christ, that mouth.... Get a fucking grip, Kinney!

He has to learn I’m not a pushover. I do the pushing. I’m not some wild animal he’s going to tame. No fucking way!

  
                                                                                                  THE CONSEQUENCE  
                                                                                                       

                                                                                                         PART ONE  
 

Splayed naked on the bed like a winter snow angel, Justin worried his lower lip. A bead of sweat trickled under the crimson silk and repeated attempts to blink away the liquid irritated his eye.

His fuzzy brain couldn’t grasp how Brian managed to get his clothes off and tie him to the bed so quickly. He tested the restraints around his wrists and ankles. _Shit!_ He groaned at the lack of movement. He always had a little slack when they fooled around. Not this time.

How incredibly stupid to think his tequila-fueled dare wouldn’t go unchallenged. “You honestly believe you’re the exception to the rule, that you can disprove years of medical studies and empirical research? Wouldn’t want to test that theory, would you?”

“Any ‘test’ would be more than you’d have energy for, Sunshine.”

The arrogance had grated on his drunken nerves, and inebriated bravado wrapped itself around his tongue. “Care to put your money where your mouth is, Mr. Kinney?” But he caught the flash of hazel gold and shivered. He had made a mistake. A big mistake.

Brian slithered into his personal space. “Tell you what. We’ll test the theory with a little empirical research of our own. Then you can surprise me, or _not_ , with your answer. We’ll see whose data holds up better. And longer.”

Positive that a devious plan of action had already formed in the Machiavellian brain, his insides churned. If nothing else, the man was predictable.

                                                                                                            * * *

Brian’s skin itched. A bound and blindfolded Justin had lit a match to his dick. Not that it needed encouragement. He could rouse the sleeping giant any time, any place, one of the many reasons for his Stud of Liberty Avenue title. The way some people lived to eat, he lived to fuck. And devoured you whole.

Justin should have known by now. He grinned in the darkness. Of course, he did. Fully aware liquor had incited the young lad’s foolish challenge, who was he to turn down such a fortuitous circumstance?

He had to rein in his wicked thoughts and used every ounce of willpower to banish the acts of debauchery rushing through his veins.

**An opportunity well taken is the only weapon of advantage.** John Udall                                                                                                 
                                                                                                           * * *

Justin swallowed against the dryness in his throat. With a primitive instinct that seemed to materialize whenever Brian was near, he sensed his looming presence, his confident glide toward the bed. As the bare feet padded closer, the heady scent of cologne flooded his nostrils and seeped into his pores. The mattress dipped. When a fingertip grazed his lip, he inhaled a lungful of air. When a knowing laugh broke the silence, he remembered to exhale.

“You look so hot,” Brian whispered, drawing random circles on his chest. “No matter what I do, you can’t move. You have to take it. _All of it._ ”

A mouth captured his left nipple with a powerful tug and sucked. Hard. The sting spiked through the nub like an electric charge. “Fuck!” He strained at the cuffs as teeth and tongue nipped and laved, as fingers pinched and pulled—gently at first, then forcefully. The line between pleasure and pain blurred under the merciless assault, enveloping him in a dusky fog of arousal. But a thought surfaced through the haze. Was he arching into or away from the torment?

Brian shifted his body. Braced on both arms, he rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing their cocks together in a languid slide. “Is this what you want, Sunshine?”

“Brian!”

“Shh. Let it happen.” He picked up speed.

And Justin let it happen. He shuddered in a euphoric rush of clenched muscles and throaty grunts that pushed Brian over the edge and wrenched a blissful moan from deep in his chest. He came with a muttered curse and a spurt of creamy fluid. Panting and shaking, he collapsed on top of Justin and rode out the aftershocks.                                                                                                           

                                                                                                            * * *

A breathy chuckle tickled Justin’s skin. “What the fuck is so funny?

“Well, that’s one.”

“One what?”

 _“Round_ one _._ We’re doing empirical research, remember?”

He didn’t have to see the smirk to feel its ominous hint of what was to come.

 

                                                                                                        PART TWO

“You know what I want now?” Brian licked the outer curve of his ear and gave the lobe a gentle bite.

Justin sizzled at the question, and a low moan caught in his throat. “Wh-what?”

The voice, so rich with sex it coated his skin like maple syrup, rumbled through his bones. “I want your cock in my mouth. I want to suck it, wanna make you come.”

His blue eyes widened under the blindfold and his gasp shattered the loft’s oppressive silence.

Brian pressed his nose against his neck. “I want to run my tongue up and down the whole length and feel it get hard, feel it get _needy_.”

The wispy puffs tickled his overheated flesh. He clenched his lower lip between his teeth but released it to draw in another sharp gasp when he heard...

“And then I’d take all of you. Take you in deep, _very_ deep, sucking and licking. I’d let you fuck my mouth as long as you wanted until you came, and then I’d swallow every last fucking drop. But first—”

Fire raced through every cell as Brian kissed his spread-eagled body. Jesus! He was going to explode if he didn’t get off. “Brian!”

“You want something?”

“You fucking know I do!”

“Well, unfortunately, Mr. Taylor, you’re not in a position to call the shots. I am. So you’re going to suck _me_ off since it’s _my_ staying power that seems to be in question.” He shifted position and straddled his shoulders.

                                                                                                             * * *

The pink tongue snaked out as if guided by an invisible GPS. Transfixed by the sight, Brian murmured, “Such a slut for it, aren’t you?”

“Brian, I....”

“Want to suck it?”

“Fuck!”

“That comes later.” Brian dragged his aching cock over the eager lips, and a fiery lick swiped the slit. He couldn’t stop his muffled groan. Fighting the urge to shove himself into the hungry mouth, he fed his needy dick one agonizing inch at a time.

The coil in the pit of his stomach tightened when the head of his prick hit the back of Justin's throat. “Fuck! You were born to do this!”

                                                                                                             * * *

Justin smiled at the words. He knew what Brian liked. He pulled back and swirled his tongue on the back of the head, savoring its flavor, breathing its scent. Filled with a delirious high at the harsh intake of air, he wrapped his lips around the pulsing flesh and sucked as if his life depended on making him come.

Power thrummed through his veins like an aphrodisiac as Brian’s grunts of pleasure grew louder and his thrusts more urgent. He picked up speed and increased his suction, thrilled when the balls tightened and drew up.

“Ah! God, Jesus!” Brian threw his head back, stiffened, and shot his release.                                                   

                                                                                                             * * *

Brian slumped on the bed, his heart beating like a racehorse. The kid was going to be the death of him. While waiting for his dick to awaken from its post-orgasmic coma, a lazy glance to his left took note of a thick cock demanding attention. He ran a teasing finger down the shaft, and it twitched under his touch. A satisfied grin crept out. “Need help with that?”

                                                                                                             * * *  
_“A little less conversation, a little more action, please._  
_All this aggravation ain’t satisfactioning me._  
_Open up and baby, satisfy me. Satisfy me.”_ _©Strange &Davis_  
 

Justin burned. He didn’t want to talk, and he didn’t want to play games. He wanted to come. “How about less conversation and more action?”

“Channeling Elvis?”

“I don’t give a flying fuck who I’m channeling!”

“Bossy bottom, aren’t you?”

“A bossy bottom you obviously can’t get enough of!”

“Now, now, Sunshine, don’t make me gag you.”

His cock seemed to like the idea, and an embarrassed heat flushed his cheeks. He cursed his traitorous body.

“Hmm, we might visit that another time.” Brian eased between his spread legs and fingered the coarse thatch of hair with one hand while the other journeyed beneath his scrotum. He sucked the skin above the golden nest of curls.

“Brian!”

“Yes?” He licked around Justin’s erection, then worked his way down. He scooped one furry ball into his mouth and kneaded the other with his hand.

                                                                                             

“Fucking shit! Oh, God!”              

                                                                                                              * * *

When Brian pressed his forehead and chin between his trembling thighs, Justin tensed.

When Brian flattened his tongue against his bulging underside vein, Justin gasped.

When Brian wrapped his lips around his cock, Justin bucked.

When Brian opened his throat and hummed, Justin screamed.           

And came.

 

CONTINUED HERE: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6549154>


End file.
